Lorsque tout recommence
by Tanianka
Summary: Ils sont quatres, tous differents, amis, puissants, détenteurs d'armes étranges, et leur destin est desormais scellés...


Braves gens, pretez moi l'oreille. Je ne suis qu'une petite conteuse, appelez moi comme il vous plaira, mais ici bas on me connait sous le nom de Garde Fou. Asseyez-vous ou restez debout, l'histoire commence ici.

21eme siecle. Siecle que tous ne pensait pas connaitre. Pour quelles mysterieuses raisons, je l'ignore. Il était dit que la fin du monde se declarerait à l'aube du millenaire. Et comme tout à chacun peut le constater, nous sommes toujours là, bien vivant. Mais rapprochez vous, car nous allons nous interresser à une petite ville bien tranquille sous tout rapport et qui connaitra bientôt une destinée bien funeste. Car c'est dans cette ville que la Mal Supreme dort, et ce depuis la création du monde, à ce qui est dit tout bas. Sous cette ville est enfoui un temple satanique, et le Mal Supreme fut enfermé dans ce temple par un petit groupe de personnes aux pouvoirs bien etrange. Cela se passa à un moment de notre histoire inconnue de tous, et cela pour une simple et bonne raison: la bataille de laquelle decoula l'emprisonnement du Mal Supreme detruisit toute forme de vie sur cette planete qui dut alors reproduire la vie à nouveau. Aucune trace des gens qui vivait sur Terre avant les Dinosaures ne fut conservé. C'est seulement apres cette destruction que tout commenca tel que nous l'apprenons dans des livres d'histoire plus que barbant à l'ecole.

En parlant d'ecole, approchez vous encore. Nous sommes dans la petite ville de Carssonne. Il n'y fait pas souvent beau, mais quand le soleil se decide à se montrer, la chaleur devient vite etouffante. Nous sommes en Septembre, et le temps aujourd'hui est radieux. Approchez, approchez encore un peu. Voici l'Institut Privé d'Etudes. Les eleves y sont admis de la maternelle à la fac qui se trouve en dehors de la ville. C'est une ecole immense de plusieurs batiments. Tous les etudiants y sont internes, et ont tous un niveau d'etudes irreprochables. Enfin presque tous. Approchez vous encore un petit peu. Encore un tout petit peu, vers la droite. Oui oui, vers l'arbre dans le coin. Voila vous y etes. Vous voyez le petit groupe d'etudiant? C'est autour d'eux que l'histoire va se situer. Oh oui ils ont l'air jeune, jeune et libre de toutes contraintes qui pourraient mettre leurs vies en danger. Et pourtant, c'est eux qui vont sceller le destin de chaques habitants de cette ville.

Vous avez devant vous des Terminales. S'ils reussisent leurs examens à la fin de l'année, ils pourront entrer en Fac. Mais pour l'instant, l'examen est le dernier de leur souci. Le trimestre vient à peine de commencer, et ils n'ont qu'une envie: profiter du soleil tant qu'il est encore là. Allongés dans l'herbe, un livre dans la main ou un portable, ou encore un sachet de bonbons, ils incarnent l'insouciance même. Penchez vous un peu, je vais vous parler de chacuns d'entre eux.

La brunette avec un portable à la main s'appelle Lore. Exellente eleve, 1ere dans presque toutes les matieres. Ce qui la rendue plutôt vantarde d'ailleurs. Elle a toujours reponse à tout et ne se prive pas pour rabaisser ceux qui l'entoure, même ses amis. Comment peut-elle avoir des amis alors? Mystere. Surement son coté chochote qui la rend peut-être attachante, ou qui la remet au même niveau que ceux qui l'entoure.

Le garçon avec des yeux verts clair se nomme Romain. Romantique dans l'âme, c'est le scientifique du groupe. Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche mais il a toujours été incapable d'aller parler à une fille qui lui plaisait. Il est plutôt terre à terre, mais n'a tout de même aucun mal à suivre ses amis dans des delires sans queue ni tête. C'est un tres bon eleve en ce qui concerne les maths ou la physique chimie.

Le 2nd garçon, celui qui porte un sachet de bonbons, s'appelle Florian. Il a raté son examen l'année precedente et n'a été gardé dans l'etablissement que graçe à l'avis que ses profs avaient de lui. Il est secret et introverti, et manque cruellement de confiance en lui. Ne vous fiez pas à sa taille, il est tres fort physiquement. Il est tres taquin.

Enfin la derniere du groupe et qui est plongé dans un enorme bouquin s'appelle Tanie. Elle est loin d'être stupide, mais rien le l'interresse. Son humour est souvent teinté d'ironie, et c'est une allumeuse provocante, extremement fiere et manipulatrice. Elle est assez instable psychologiquement. Elle est insolente et plutôt agressive envers les adultes.

Bien, maintenant que les premieres presentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'histoire.

Je disais donc, nous sommes en Septembre, et plus precisement un vendredi apres midi. Les cours venait tout juste de se terminer, Langues pour Lore et Tanie, Biologie pour Romain et Florian. Ils étaient dans la même classe mais avaient des options differentes. Plongée dans son roman de Werber, l'un de ses auteurs favoris, Tanie ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation. Allongé à coté d'elle, Florian s'amusait à la taquiner avec un brin d'herbe, une façon de se venger du fait qu'elle venait de finir tous ses bonbons. Lore venait d'envoyer un message à une de ses amies avec qui elle devait preparer un exposé. A dire vrai, Tanie travaillait aussi avec elle, mais de maniere plus... distante. Au grand dam de Lore qui considerait les etudes comme la chose la plus importante au monde.Tanie, elle preferait de loin aller s'entrainer au gymnase avec Florian et Romain. Florian faisait parti du club d'arts martiaux de l'ecole, et s'occupait d'entrainer les deux autres. Lore n'aimait pas se battre. Florian et Romain non plus, mais ils s'entrainaient surtout car Tanie avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis et qu'il fallait bien la defendre, contrairement à ce qu'elle disait.

Florian, arrete! disait pour la millieme fois Tanie sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Lore soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle les trouvait si pueril par moment. Mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque, sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'entendrait dire la même chose. Romain, les yeux clos, allongé les bras en croix, commencait à s'assoupir. Lore n'avait aucun moyen de se distraire ou d'empecher les deux amoureux de se disputer comme ils allaient surement le faire.

Ah j'ai oublié de parler de ca? Mille excuses. En effet Tanie et Florian sont ensemble, si tant est qu'on puisse les qualifier de couple si on tient compte du fait qu'ils ne se comportent pas comme tel en public. Ce n'est même pas sur qu'ils le fassent en privé. Tout le monde sait juste qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, mais personne ne sait exactement quoi. Le fait que Tanie passe son temps à seduire tout ce qui passe n'aide pas vraiment.

Je disais donc, Lore n'avait aucun moyen d'empecher la dispute qui se profilait à l'horizon. La seule personne que Tanie ecoutait, en dehors de Florian, etait son cousin et Romain. Romain dormait, et le cousin etait absent.

Surement encore collé. Et on est qu'au debut du trimestre. pensa Lore avec dedain.

Il était de notorieté publique que Lore n'aimait pas le cousin de Tanie. Pas grand monde n'aimait le cousin de Tanie, mais Lore en etait venu à la haïr. Florian ne l'aimait pas non plus, mais pas pour les memes raisons que Lore qui n'apreciait guere de le voir lui tourner autour.

Je t'ai dit d'arreter! rugit Tanie.

Et voila, bravo Florian. songea Lore.

Tanie arracha l'herbe de la main de Florian et le poussa violemment. Comme il etait allongé, il ne risquait pas de se faire bien mal. Il commenca à rire mais Tanie n'etait pas d'humeur à rire.

Ce que tu peux être agacant quand tu t'y mets! Lache moi à la fin, oublis moi, oublis que j'existe!

C'est ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas finir mes bonbons. repliqua Florian avec un sourire.

C'est toujours de ma faute avec toi, tu peux pas changer de disque!

Florian ne se departit pas de son sourire, et Tanie le frappa aussi fort que possible avec son livre.

Encore en train de vous disputer! fit remarquer une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux nombreux piercings.

Lore tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante du nom de Charline. Elle etait arrivé alors qu'ils se trouvaient en 2nde et ils l'avaient aussitôt adopté. Son look n'avait certes rien de commun, mais celui de Lore ou de Tanie non plus à dire vrai. C'est ce qui les avait rapproché.

C'est pas ma faute, c'est... commenca Florian.

Il fut coupé par un roman de 654 pages qui lui atterit sur l'epaule.

Ose seulement dire que c'est ma faute et tu n'auras plus l'occasion de le dire à nouveau. gronda Tanie.

Charline eut un sourire.

C'est tout ce qu'ils savent faire, se disputer. persifla Lore qui eut droit à un regard noir de la part de Tanie.

Tu saurais ce que c'est toi aussi, si tu n'etais pas desesperement seule comme tu l'es en ce moment même et ce depuis si longtemps.

La replique de Tanie fit mouche. Lore ramassa son sac et se leva.

Tu viens travailler un peu avec nous Tan' ? demanda Charline sans se formaliser du depart de Lore qui s'eloignait en direction de la bibliotheque.

Tanie se contenta de hausser un sourcil en la fixant de ses yeux dorés et Charline s'eloigna à son tour. Tanie se leva elle aussi, eppousseta sa jupe plissée et s'eloigna en direction du batiment des Sciences. Florian savait où elle allait. Elle allait surement attendre son cousin qui était en retenue, une fois de plus. Tanie ne se rendait-elle compte de rien? Avec un soupir il se leva et s'eloigna vers les dortoirs, laissant Romain seul au soleil.

Le week-end arrive, et aussitôt le lycée se vide. Quel bonheur. soupira Tanie en se laissant tomber à coté de Florian qui leva la tête de son devoir de math, trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas le faire.

Lore n'est pas là? demanda la jeune fille.

Non, elle bosse, elle! signala Florian d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Tanie haussa les epaules et se roula en boule tout contre Florian qui passa un bras autour du cou de la jeune fille.

On fait quoi ce soir? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Ils nous ont enfin installé le cable dans le salon des jeunes, autant en profiter vu qu'il ne reste plus grand monde.

Ge-nial... marmonna Tanie.

Tu as une meilleure idée?fit Florian en se tournant vers elle.

C'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée, c'est Marco. Il a reussi à trouver un moyen pour ouvrir la porte au sous-sol. On a pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir ce qui s'y cache.

Rien ne s'y cache. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrete de fumer, ca lui monte au cerveau et il raconte n'importe quoi ton cousin.

Tu l'aimes pas, c'est tout. fit remarquer Tanie.

Personne ne l'aime. remarqua Florian.

Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent alors. Allez Flo, de toutes façons il n'y a rien d'autres à faire. supplia la jeune fille en levant des yeux brillants vers son ami.

Florian plongea son regard dans celui de Tanie. Une fois de plus, il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Et une fois de plus, ils allaient s'attirer des ennuis. Avec un discret soupir il se pencha et deposa un leger baiser sur les levres de Tanie.

Vous etes en retard. fit remarquer Marco.

Tanie lui tira la langue et serra la main de Florian dans la sienne. Marco eut un sourire en coin et se leva. D'une main il rejeta ses cheveux qu'il avait noirs pour le moment et qui n'arretaient pas de lui retomber devant les yeux en arriere. Lore, visiblement irritée, et Romain etaient deja là.

Bien, alors allons-y. souffla Marco.

Ils s'engagerent dans le sombre couloir qui menait au sous-sol, et une fois là-bas ils s'arreterent devant une grande porte blindée.

Tres bien monsieur l'intello, comment tu comptes l'ouvrir cette porte? grinça Lore en croisant les bras.

Marco lui lança un vague coup d'oeil et sortit une perceuse de son sac à dos. Il s'agenouilla et sans tenir compte du regard abasourdi de Lore il commenca à retirer un à un les vis de la porte.

Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il a une perceuse dans son sac. marmonna Lore, plus pour elle même que pour les autres.

Tanie eut un sourire fier.

M'sieur dame, vous êtes sciemment priés de reculer je vous pris. demanda Marco.

Il donna une pichenette à la porte qui tomba au sol dans un grand fracas.

Pour la discretion tu repasseras! ricana Lore.

Sans faire attention à la jeune fille, Marco rangea sa perceuse dans son sac duquel il sortit plusieurs lampes de poches qu'il distribua à la petite assemblée. Ils se pencherent vers l'escalier que la porte venait de reveler. Les marches s'enfoncaient dans une obscurité à faire fremir le plus courageux. Lore deglutit, pas franchement rassurée.

Bien, vous avez ouvert cette porte, vous savez ce qu'il y a derriere, alors moi je m'en vais!

Elle commenca à s'eloigner mais les lampes du couloir commencerent à gresiller puis s'eteignirent d'un coup. Tanie sentit une masse la percuter et s'agripper à son bras.

Contente que tu restes finalement. commenta-t-elle.

Lore, eclairée par la lampe de poche de Flo, eut un faible sourire. Finalement, ils commencerent à descendre une à une les marches en beton. La petite troupe, composée de Marco suivi de Forian et Tanie puis de Lore et Romain purent rapidement constater qu'au bout de quelques metres de descente les marches n'etaient plus en beton mais taillées à même la pierre, ce qui les surprit. Où donc pouvaient-elles mener? Que pouvait-il y avoir dans les trefonds de la terre, caché, dissimulé dans la noirceur d'encre qui enveloppait les 5 adolescents?

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, il n'y eut plus de marches. Ils se trouvaient desormais dans une grande salle aux murs de pierre. Le calme et le froid les acceuillirent, et ils se feliciterent de ne pas être resté en chemise. Seules Lore et Tanie regretterent de ne pas avoir troqué leur jupe d'uniforme pour un pantalon. Au fond de la salle un couloir conduisait dans une autre salle, celle-ci beaucoup plus imposante que la premiere et au fond de laquelle se trouvait d'autres escaliers menant à un autel.

Lorette, toi qui revais de mariage, voila l'endroit idéal. ricana Marco.

Lore prefera ne pas repondre, se contentant d'un regard meprisant qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Il s'avanca jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il gravit doucement pendant que les autres s'eparpillaient dans diverses directions à travers la salle.

Je veux qu'on rentre. Vous entendez, je veux rentrer. exigea Lore dans un souffle.

Plus personne ne l'ecoutait, trop occupés qu'ils etaient à explorer l'endroit. Agenouillé, Florian attira l'attention de Tanie sur des dessins gravés au ras du sol.

Ca a l'air tres vieux. fit-il remarquer.

Tanie effleura du doigt les gravures et les eclaira de sa lampe torche. Jamais dans aucun livres elle n'avait vu pareil dessins.

On dirait qu'ils racontent une histoire, t'as vu ca? murmura-t-elle en suivant les dessins du doigt. C'est dingue...

Les dessins representaient de maniere grossiere un homme qui ouvrait un coffre contenant divers objets. Avec ses objets il semblait capable de faire des exploits, comme vaincre des monstres ou controler les elements. Enfin il se presentait devant un autre homme aux yeux peints en rouge sang et tenant un sceptre dans sa main. La fin de l'histoire etait effacé.

C'est comme si ce mur etait un livre d'histoire. C'est genial...

Laissant Tanie à sa contemplation, Florian rejoignit Romain qui lui s'etait approché du mur opposé de celui devant lequel Tanie etait agenouillée. Sur celui les dessins representaient plusieurs hommes et femmes en cercle autour d'une grosse masse d'ombre. Des rayons semblaient sortir de leur mains pour frapper de plein fouet la masse d'ombre qui retrecit pour finir par entrer dans une sorte de grand baton. Romain plissa les yeux. Le baton ressemblait à un sceptre comme les grands rois en avaient.

Eh regardez ce que j'ai trouvé!

Oubliant completement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Romain s'approcha de Marco qui tenait dans ses mains un sceptre d'environ 30 centimetres couverts de poussiere.

Beurk, c'est degueu. s'exclama Lore.

Chochote. repliqua Tanie.

C'est quoi? demanda Florian.

On dirait un sceptre. repondit Marco. Un sceptre pour le roi que je suis! lanca-t-il en riant.

Lore se detourna, ecoeurée, et Florian, plus qu'agacé, prefera laisser le jeune homme à son delire de royauté.

Laisse ca, c'est vraiment pourri. dit Tanie.

On dirait ta copine la chochote.

Et puis c'est pas la par hasard! continua la jeune fille, enervée. Tu peux pas le prendre.

Marco haussa les epaules. Il n'arrivait pas à detacher ses yeux sombre de l'objet, comme hypnotisé. Il delaissa son amie et suivit Lore et Florian qui etait ressortis de la salle.

Voila qu'il se prend pour un roi. Il est vraiment barge ton cousin. commenta Romain.

Ca doit être de famille alors. repondit Tanie avec humeur.

Ils suivirent les autres et une demi-heure plus tard ils etaient de retour dans le couloir du sous-sol.

Et comment tu comptes remettre la porte, môsieur le roi? se moqua Lore.

Mais le designé n'avait cure de ce genre de tracas, trop occupé qu'il etait à contempler son nouveau tresor. Ils remonterent le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Lore se tourna vers Tanie avec un air severe.

Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose, ton cousin est impossible! Nous emmener la-bas en pleine nuit, non mais quelle idée.

Personne ne t'a obligée à venir que je sache, tu nous a suivis de ton plein gré. retorqua Tanie.

Ce qui est bizarre en tout cas, c'est que ce... Ce truc soit sous l'ecole. C'est quoi à ton avis? Un temple?

Tanie haussa les epaules en signe d'ignorance. Ce qui la tracassait pour le moment, c'est l'attitude que son cousin avait eu en decouvrant ce sceptre.C'est comme si plus rien ne comptait. Jamais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'est à dire depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elle l'avait vu reagir de la sorte. Elle se forca à ne plus y penser et se coucha comme Lore le faisait.


End file.
